


Treat her right

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Prompt: The Tardis is extremely upset with the Doctor regarding his manners towards Clara, making life difficult and physically painful for him. Teaching him a lesson. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat her right

**Author's Note:**

> sorry... it turned more to fluff than i expected it to. but you got the difficult and pain!

'Clara, I told you before not to wear such ridiculous footwear when we're going to be going to a new planet.' The Doctor chided her as they returned to the TARDIS. 'It doesn't matter if you are as short as a Sontaran when you wear heels it causes problems.'

'Seriously, Doctor?' Clara, in stocking feet only, her hands carrying the short heel shoes she had worn for their adventure, just glared at him. 'Maybe if you were more the gentleman about helping me down from that wall we got chased up I wouldn't have destroyed my shoes in that moat.'

'If you'd been wearing sensible shoes like I told you to do you'd not have worried so much and this would not be such an issue.' The Doctor waved at her, dismissing her arguments, as he began to set the co-ordinates. 'Look, I'll take you to that market you like so much and you can get those cleaned up. They'll be good as new.'

'No! They won't be!' Clara snapped at him, furious. 'The heels are bent off. They'll never fit back on properly.' She threw the shoes at him, hitting him in the back.

'Oy!' The Doctor glared at her. 'If you're going to be like that...'

'You are so ... so.. ' Clara glared at him as if trying to murder him. 'Insensitive!' 

In a huff, Clara stormed out of the console room and down the corridor towards the wardrobe and the washroom. 

'Humans,' The Doctor muttered under his breath. 'Try to please them and they just get all upset.' His fingers flew over the keyboard to set the co-ordinates for the market. He'd take her there whether she wanted to or not. Gripping the lever to activate the time rotor, a shock sparked from it and zapped his hand. 'Ow!' Shaking his hand he glared at the lever with a scowl. Reaching for it again, he was able to grip it gingerly and began to pull it when a second, stronger shock ran through him. 'OUCH!' He backed away from the console, grimacing at the sting in his hand from the shock. 

Shaking his head, he bent to the console to peer at the lever. 'What's gone now?' He mumbled, thinking that a wire or connection gone loose on the lever. Peering at it and scanning it with the sonic turned up no problems. With the tip of one finger he nudged the lever with no effect. For a third time, he gripped the lever and, no more shock, he set the TARDIS in flight. Puzzled, he shrugged to dismiss it and went on with his usual scan of the console, made sure all was in order and then went down the steps to his worktable to pick up the last bit of gadgetry he'd been working on.

Clara returned at some point, not that he noticed, and was sitting across from him on a stool. 'Doctor?' 

'Oh, what now?' He looked up waspishly at her. 'I'm trying to work on this and it's delicate wiring. Don't you normally have a book or something to read and leave me in peace?'

'You are totally impossible today!' Clara was exasperated with him now. 'I thought moving on board with you was going to be wonderful and pleasant. You're just turning into a grump! I'll be in the library! Away from you and your precious electrics! Take me home!'

He scowled at her, eyebrows bunched together fiercely, and watched her storm off for a second time that day. 'Hmph.' He snorted and went back to his wiring. A few minutes later the TARDIS jerked violently and a large circuit board fell off the shelf above him to land on the piece he'd been working on, shattering it. 'Oh for!' He cursed at his luck and threw his tools down on the table. He took the steps two at a time and was up at the console looking over the settings. He'd left the course set for the market regardless of what Clara had wanted and he tapped on the screen to look at a streaming set of diagnostics. 'Nothing.' He scratched his head, furrowing his brow in concentration. 

Another shrug and he was turning back towards the worktable when the TARDIS rocked violently once more. It made him stumble and he grabbed at the railing. 'What is going on?' He couldn't understand what was happening. Making his way back to the console, he reviewed the diagnostics again. 'Daft old bird, what's got into you?' He grumbled at the TARDIS. 'Simple task, go to the market. We've been there many times.'

The lights flashed red suddenly and he looked around. 'What? Stop arguing with me! Getting to be as bad as Clara you are! Contrary and argumentative.'

The TARDIS bucked again, tossing him backwards. This time the action had been violent enough to bring Clara to the console room, wondering what was going on. Another wild buck and the Doctor was thrown with more force away from the console and down the stairs towards his worktable. He hit the edge of the desk with his tail-bone. 'OW!'

Clara, not having been thrown about as violently, came over to him as he was sprawled awkwardly on the floor by the worktable. 'Doctor? What happened?'

'Not sure, the TARDIS just went a bit wild there.' Taking her offered hand he tried to stand up and winced in pain. 'Ow.'

'What's wrong?'

'My back.' He pressed a hand against his back. 'It's .. feels like something's bruised or shifted.' Gripping the rail, he tried to straighten up and failed. 'Ow!' 

Clara rested a hand on his lower back, pressing gently. 'Nothing's broken.'

'Hurts like hell.' He grumbled. 'Clara, agh.. ' The Doctor tried to move and each step sent a jarring pain up his back. 'Could you help me to my room?'

'Of course.' Clara, taking him by the arm so that he could use her as a crutch, slipped an arm around his waist to help stabilize him. 'Should we maybe get you to a hospital or something?'

'No, no. Just bruised. A deep muscle tissue bruise. It'll heal on it's own.' 

The TARDIS bucked again, the lights flicking red again. The rocking wasn't violent but enough to make him wobble and make his back shot with pain again as he tried not to stumble. He glared at the console. It glowed red and he snarled at it. Clara looked at him. 'What's wrong?'

'The old cow is at it again.' He snapped and explained. 'The TARDIS.' It rocked again and he got pressed against the railing and squawked in pain. 'Sorry then! Sorry for calling you a cow!' Another rocking motion and he grimaced in pain. 'Clara, sorry for being a prat to you.' 

The TARDIS lights finally switched to a happier blue tone. 

'Was that the TARDIS causing all that?' Clara asked as she helped him to his room without further tossing about.

'Yes.' He gritted his teeth as he sat on the edge of his bed. 'I think I just got told off for treating you badly earlier.'

'Well, you were mean about it.' Clara said. 

'Said I was sorry already.' The Doctor grumbled as he gingerly tried to move a little while seated on the bed. 'Ow.' The bruised muscle was sore no matter what he did. 

'How can I help?' Clara asked, standing to one side but ready to help him.

'There's a medical kit in the washroom. Purple crescent on it. There's a muscle relaxant and a pain killer in it. They'll do the trick so that I can lay down and let things heal normally. Maybe take a day and I'll be right as rain again.'

With a nod, she was off to the washroom, leaving him to try and start to take off his shirts. Moving slowly he managed to get his jacket and hoodie off but trying to pull his t-shirt over his head was impossible. Bending to get his shoes off was impossible. He groaned as the muscle relaxant was an ointment not a shot and had to be applied to the affected area and this pain was centred right in the lowest part of his back. He groaned as he knew what he would have to do.

Clara returned, kit in hand, opening it. 'Which ones are you needing?' 

'Red syringe first.' He directed her to hand him the correct syringe. In his left hand, he jabbed it hard into his right upper arm and emptied it in his muscle. 'Give it a few moments.' He closed his eyes to feel the drug start to kick in. 

'What next?' Clara asked.

'That green tube. Looks like vomit green.' He pointed to it in the kit. 'Problem though.' The Doctor's hands were on his knees, trying to keep still for the moment. It would hurt even with the pain killer running through him. 'Has to go direct on the skin by the muscle.'

'I can lift your shirt.' Clara said. 

'Clara, I landed on my tail-bone.' He said, looking at the floor feeling his cheeks redden.

'Oh.' Clara looked at him. 'Then you'll have to ... ' 

'Can't even manage my shirts.' He explained.

'Then.. ' Clara sighed and looked at him, tipping his face up with a finger on his chin. 'If we don't do this?'

'Probably take a week for me to heal.'

'I don't want to be cooped up with you that long. At least not with you in bed.' His eyebrow shot up. Clara blushed at the phrasing. 'Well, ah..'

'Go on then.' He prompted her but she remained silent. 'Me in bed flat on my back unable to do anything without being in pain. That's what I'll be, Clara. At your mercy. Either for a day or a week. It's your choice.'

Clara stood there, arms folded across her chest. 'The temptation is there.'

'Be kind, please?' The Doctor begged.

'A day then.' Clara smiled and stood in front of him. 'And you are at my mercy, Doctor.' She kissed his forehead, making his eyebrows raise in alarm. Her arms went round his neck, and she touched her nose to his. 'Right where I've wanted you. Now, let's nurse you better.' 

It took some time for Clara to ease his shirts off with as little pain as possible. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him with no shirt on but to be this close and in a private space was different than before. She couldn't help touching his shoulders and then the slowly colouring of the bruise on his lower back. 'Looks very painful.'

'It is.' The Doctor affirmed, aching from the removal of his shirts. 'You have a natural touch, Clara. Gentle.'

'Thanks,' Clara smiled. 'The hard part is yet to come.' Before helping him to lay down, Clara bent to remove his shoes and socks. 'Burgundy socks?' She commented. 

'They were on top of the pile.' He said. 'Does the colour offend you?' The lights in the room turned a shade of red. 

'No, just a bit colourful with these light plaid trousers you've got on.' Clara smiled, reassuring him. 'Don't go grumpy on me again. It was just a comment.'

He unfurrowed his brows, relaxing a little again. 'Sorry.' The lights went back to normal. With his shoes off, he wiggled his toes and then slowly straightened up. Wincing, he managed to start unbuckling his belt and unzip his trousers. 

'Standing be easier to get them off rather than you trying to lift your rear up?' Clara asked.

'Probably, with your help.' He grimaced not only from the pain but with what Clara was going to have to help him do. 'I wish you didn't have to do this.'

'If I don't then I have to live with you for a week. Still would rather it be a day and have to see you embarrassed briefly.' She held out her hands and he gripped them, angling himself up off the bed. He groaned with pain even as Clara began to tug his trousers off, leaving him just his shorts. 'You said your tail-bone got hit?' He nodded, biting his lip from the pain. Clara moved behind him to gently press against his back. 'You said it needs to go right on the skin.' Her fingers were quite low down and he was still very sore even with her gentle touch. 'They'll be better off then. Will this need multiple applications.'

'Not usually.' He lied.

'But sometimes more than one dose. Off they come then.'

'Clara, some dignity. Please?'

'Is it like a snakes tongue or something, forked or the like?' Clara asked, amused now at his shyness.

'No, quite normal looking compared to human anatomy. There's always been a theory that human kind was tinkered with early on by the Time Lords. Nothing documented but... ' He shrugged barely. 'Problem?'

'No,' Clara shook her head, Before taking the shorts off, she grabbed the green tube of ointment and placed it on the bed behind him. Then, with just her fingertips, she started to pull the shorts down. 

'You're acting odd about this Clara. It's just clothes.' The Doctor said trying to not move his back at all. 

'This was not quite how I imagined it.' She said quietly as the shorts dropped to the floor once past his hips. She tutted at the sight of his bruised tail-bone. She noticed a small scar on the small of his back just near a little patch of hair. Clara idly wondered how soft the hair there would be. 'Should I go along the entire bruise then?'

'Yes. A little over the edge would be best. Full coverage.' The Doctor said. As the cold ointment was applied by Clara he winced and then had to halt himself trying to move away from her touch. 'Sorry, It's cold.'

'Understood.' Clara said as she gently smoothed the ointment on. 'Not the most pleasant stuff this.' 

'It works.' He replied. 'Damn.' 

'What?' Clara asked still taking with the application. 

'I'll have to lie on my front. That stuff is a right pain to wash out of clothes and sheets.'

'I'll fetch you another pillow from my room if you need it.' Clara applied the ointment on the last part of the bruise. 'You really got hit hard.'

'I really need to put some sort of foam around the rails but it would look so functional then.'

'Sacrifice safety for architectural beauty. You have an artists eye.' Clara laughed as she straightened up.

'I'm picky about what I surround myself with.' His eyes watered slightly as the smell of the ointment reached his nose. 'I'm glad that disappears once it's absorbed by the muscles.'

'Here, let's get you on the bed.' Clara wiped her hands clean and put the ointment on a table. Returning to his side he moved slowly with her and with her help was soon laying face down on his bed. The process had left him in pain despite the the painkiller in his system and a sheen of sweat shone on his forehead. The most comfortable position for him was to leave his hands down along his sides. Thankfully he was able to move his head with little discomfort. 'Too bad you didn't have one of those massage beds handy, with the pillow hole for the face.' Clara tried to make light of the situation for him. 

'On a good note, at least my privates are hidden.' He joked back. To his amusement Clara blushed. 

'I'll leave you to sleep it off then.' Clara said, making to leave. 

'Clara.' The Doctor could only speak to her despite wanting to grab her hand to stop her. 'Could you maybe just sit with me?'

'Doctor?' Clara looked at him, stretched out and still with his bare bottom exposed. The ointment glazing the large bruise on his backside. 

'I'll fall asleep soon I'm sure. Until then, you could keep me company. If you like, that is.'

'I'd like that,'Clara replied and walked to the other side of the bed. Moving slowly so as to not cause any major movement of the bed to jar his back, Clara lay beside him. He shifted his head towards her. 'Not hurting you here am I?"

'No, you could probably scoot a little closer.' The Doctor encouraged her and smiled when she did. 'Clara, I truly am sorry for being grump at you earlier.'

'We all have bad days.' Clara dismissed it. 

'No, it wasn't just a bad day and we both know it.' The Doctor wished he could hug her. 'Since you've moved on board after last Christmas, I've treated you badly and the TARDIS finally brought me to book over it.'

'She has a bit of temper too.' Clara had propped herself up on one hand and reached over to touch his face. 'You two seem to make quite the couple.' The Doctor coughed at the notion. 'You know what I mean.' 

'The thought alone,' He shuddered slightly. 'What about us then?'

'Us?' Clara asked, biting her lip at what she would respond with. 'As a couple?' The Doctor nodded. 'Travelling companions aren't we?'

'Act the married couple don't we? Arguing more and not hugging.' Clara giggled at how he was phrasing it. 'That's what you do isn't it? Hug a lot?'

'If we were married it would be a lot more than just hugging, Doctor.' Clara had continued to stroke his face. 'You do know that don't you?'

'You mean all that other stuff?' The Doctor said. 'Mating?'

'You big silly grumpy grey haired stick insect. Mating indeed.' Clara moved closer and was soon kissing him. All he could do was respond with pleasure. Taking advantage of his temporary disability, Clara was stroking him as she kissed him. Finally parting, Clara just relaxed against him, arms around him. 

He sighed, happy. 'Once my back is healed...'

'Once your back is healed I'll be expecting a lot more than just a kiss.' Clara told him, rubbing her nose against his and then kissing it lightly.


End file.
